For Forever and a Day
by clinicallyinsane101
Summary: A mysterious meeting in a bar one night is the catalyst to a series of events that see Sakura finding the love of her life.


**A/N **_I finally decided to post something, it's my first fic, it's not very good and it's awfully corny, but I hope you like it anyway ___

_Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

Sakura stood in the clearing, watching, waiting. She was all alone; she could trust none of her friends with the truth of what she was doing. It was wrong, bad, treasonous and much more, and yet it felt so right. People often say that love knows no boundaries, and yet if this were true she'd be in the arms of her lover right now. Yet here she was, meeting the man she can never introduce to her family and friends, the man she should hate with every fiber of her being, the man she never should have met that night.

_**TWO YEARS AGO**_

_Sakura Haruno sat alone at the bar. Her mission having been a success, she felt entitled to a few drinks before heading home to Konoha the next day. Whilst gesturing for the bartender to pour her another drink, Sakura failed to notice the azure eyes following her every move. Half an hour later, having had enough to drink and confident that even in her slightly intoxicated state she could beat anyone who followed her to her hotel to a bloody pulp, Sakura got up to leave. _

_However, as she turned to leave, someone decided to be brave and grab her arm. Feeling very sorry for the man who had decided to pull such a stunt, Sakura turned back, intent on beating the living daylights out of the sucker. Unfortunately for Sakura, her feet had decided not to cooperate and she found herself in the arms of a very nicely toned man. Blushing, Sakura straightened up, contemplating as she did so how to react to the man who had inadvertently saved her. Finally meeting his eyes, all thoughts were lost as jade met azure. Breaking eye contact after a few long moments, Sakura took in the rest of his features; he was quite possibly the most handsome man she had ever met. Feeling extremely self conscious and turning a pinker shade than that of her hair, Sakura profusely apologized before moving to make a quick exit. The man, noting her intentions, pulled her closer before she could get away and in a very seductive tone, inquired as to whether she would like to stay and have a drink with him._

That was where she should have stopped. She should have thanked him for catching her when she stumbled and then given a _very_ polite thanks but no thanks in reference to his offer, gone to her hotel, had a nice sleep, then set off to Konoha the next morning. However, in her intoxicated daze, Sakura accepted.

_Stumbling over her words, still quite unsure about this dashing man, but seeing no harm, Sakura accepted his offer. Smiling, the man gestured to the bartender to bring over a bottle of sake and two glasses. When the drinks arrived, the man proposed a toast. "To my companion's beautiful pink hair!" Blushing for the millionth time that night, she whispered "Sakura, my name's Sakura." To her surprise he had heard her. Her companion refilled her glass and began again. "Alright then, to my beautiful companion Sakura." Feeling her cheeks go red once again, Sakura drained her glass, looked up at the man, and felt a strange sense of familiarity. Did she know him? Ignoring the feeling, she built up her courage and said "You know my name; it's only fair that I know yours." Chuckling, the man responded in turn. "Fair enough, how about we play a game. I'll give you the first letter of my name, if you guess my name right I have to drain my glass, but if you get it wrong, you have to drain your glass." Whilst responding, the man was already refilling Sakura's drink._

_Being in the state she was she deemed this as quite a reasonable game, and felt sure that she would win. "Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded in reply. 'Okay, the first letter of my name is D."_

_Sakura pondered this for a minute, completely missing the smirk gracing the man's features. "I've got it, I know what you name is!" she said in a singsong voice. "It's Derek, isn't it?" She seemed so sure of herself that the man couldn't help but chuckle. " I'm sorry, Sakura, my name's not Derek. Your glass is looking awfully full." Cursing to herself, Sakura drained her glass. This went on for another three rounds before the man decided he had tortured Sakura enough, and she seemed to have given up on guessing his name anyway. As the night had progressed, Sakura had lost most of her inhibitions and when the man had ended the drinking game she had been sitting on his lap. As he ran soft butterfly kisses up and down her arm, smiling at the blush perpetually gracing her face, he leaned down and whispered seductively in her ear, inviting Sakura up to his room. Sakura, influenced by the alcohol and the strange feelings she felt around this man, was eager to accept. That night, in a rundown motel room, Sakura's mystery man made love to her. The next morning Sakura woke to an empty bed, an awful headache and a night she would never forget._

Sakura's biggest mistake was accepting the man's offer, she could have moved on from a few drinks, forgotten the whole night, but when she accepted his offer, laid in his bed, she was inadvertently letting him in, letting him into her life and into her heart.

_On the way home to Konoha, Sakura couldn't stop thinking about her encounter with the dashing young man. She knew she'd seen him before, but she couldn't recall any of his features aside from his beautiful azure eyes. Upon returning home, Sakura settles back into her usual routine. Ino could tell that something was up with the cherry haired kunoichi, but had learnt from previous experiences to leave well enough alone. Even Naruto, who was undeniably the least perceptive person in all of Konoha, was able to tell something was up with his beautiful friend. She never seemed to be able to concentrate anymore and she was always daydreaming, but fearing for his life, Naruto never ventured to ask what about. _

_Weeks passed and still Sakura couldn't forget her mysterious man, she would dream of him coming to her in the dead of night and stealing her away, and she would always surrender to him. And yet in all her dreams the only feature she could remember was his eyes. Sakura's twenty first birthday came around, and although all her friends turned up to celebrate with her, she felt like something was missing. After the birthday, she sunk deeper into her depression, beginning to opt to stay home rather than go out and working studiously at the hospital. Her friends were all greatly worried for her. Then one night, Sakura was asleep in her bed, the window open to allow any semblance of a breeze that would help to deter the Konoha summer heat. _

_She tossed and turned, unable to enter a peaceful sleep. Suddenly, jumping awake, she grabbed for the kunai under her pillow. Her instincts were screaming that something wasn't right. She looked towards the window, as she often did these days, expecting to see nothing. Instead, a figure loomed in the darkness, a silhouette that somehow seemed familiar. The figure jumped into her room, landing but mere feet away from her bed. "YOU!" she whispered scathingly. "What do you think..." Her sentence left hanging as she took in her intruder's azure eyes. "But…how…" She tried again, silenced by the man's retreating form. "Don't go!" He stopped, eyeing her cautiously. "Are you sure?" he asked her. Sakura practically melted the minute she heard his voice again. No matter how wrong it was, she had been craving this man's presence since that fateful night. And once again she succumbed to this man, willingly, without alcohol influencing her decision._

Once again Sakura should have called for help, alerted the village to the intrusion, anything other than what she did do. There was no excuse this time, if they were found, she would be as guilty as him, and there was essentially no turning back.

_He kept coming back and Sakura allowed him to. Heck she wanted him to! All too soon she realized she was falling for this man, falling hard, and she was scared, scared of whether or not he shared her feelings, scared that they would be found out, scared because they could never truly _be _together. One night after her revelation, Sakura, during the throes of passion, unwittingly confessed her love, for her dashing azure eyed man. _

_Later that night as Sakura fell asleep in his arms, her man was going over and over what she had said. She loved him! Never in his life had he been loved, and he didn't know what to do, he was scared! And so he did what his heart told him too, he faced the cherry haired beauty falling asleep in his arms and whispered into her ear "I love you too," not knowing whether or not she had heard, he watched his cherry blossom sleep, staying for as long as he dared, reluctantly releasing her from his hold as the first rays of sun appeared over the horizon._

This was when Sakura realized that there was no going back, she loved him and amazingly enough he loved her. She didn't think someone like him was even capable of love, but you learn something new every day. Never in her wildest dreams would she have seen herself falling in love with such a man. She always pictured herself marrying, having kids and growing old with the man she loved, but she could never have that with him, not if either of them wanted to live and so she made a decision. At that exact moment Sakura's azure eyed man was having a breakdown of his own. She had changed him, and he didn't mind, she loved him, and he loved her. It seemed so simple and yet it wasn't, and so he made a decision.

Sakura stood in the clearing, watching, waiting; she knew what she had to do and had resigned herself to her fate. Suddenly a shadow of a wing appeared on the ground, and looking up she saw the love of her life. She watched as he landed, his clay bird disappearing as he did so. She watched as he walked towards her, he seemed to be walking so slowly. Fearing he would never make it to her, she ran, ran straight into his arms. The two lovers kissed tenderly, then passionately in the deserted clearing. Pulling away, the man held Sakura an arms width away, he looked at her, truly looked at her and found the confirmation he desired.

"Sakura," he began, hesitantly at first, then seeing that she was watching him with nothing but love and adoration, he grew in confidence. "Sakura, I love you! I never thought I would ever say those words, but you brought something out in me that I can't explain. Mere words cannot describe the way I feel for you. I know I can't give you the life you want, but if you come with me, escape with me, I will try to make you the happiest woman alive." Sakura stood there, speechless, tears running down her face. Feeling his confidence wavering at her lack of response he tried to reassure the woman in his arms "I don't want to pressure you, I know you have a life in Konoha and I - " He was silenced by the lips of the woman he held in his arms. "Of course I'll come with you! I came here today, knowing that one way or another I would never be seeing Konoha again, but if I get to spend every day of the rest of my life with you I can accept that."

Wiping away the tears running down her face, the azure eyed man kissed Sakura's forehead, cheeks, nose, and before closing down on her lips he whispered, "I love you Sakura, and you have just made me the happiest man alive," but before their lips could meet Sakura pulled back, looked into her lovers eyes and said, "And I love you, Deidara, for forever and a day"

**A/N** _wow, I finished it, I hope you liked it and I apologize for it being so corny , I'm a hopeless romantic and couldn't help myself ____ Claire please don't eat me because of the pairing, and thank you for being my Beta, you're the best, and Hannah, thank you for pushing me to write a fic, I know this isn't a fandom you know or like, but I hope you like the story ____ please review, I would really like to know what you thought, anywho, I'm off to eat my __lasagne__, bye bye xxxx_


End file.
